kidnapped
by 7Seven7
Summary: casey novak sits in court, thinking about the daughter she'll never get to know, thanks to a kidnapping scum like this one. but maybe she'll get that chance after all. i can do anything with this story, so let me know what you want to read:
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: hey guys! Ok so this is my first fanfic, let me know if you like the first chapter and I'll post more for starters, this is TOTALLY casey-centric. I LOVE her. The first chapter doesn't start with a lot of casey, but I've got a TON of great ideas for this plot. Also, let me know if you want and casey/fin, casey/Elliot… ect. Who do u wnt for the judge/defense attorney. And btw caseys the redheaded hazel eyes pail girl we all love so Let me know what you want, and I'll write it. I aim to please anywho, here we go-

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Dick wolf can have my writings if he wants 'em; he could do more with them than me

POV: Amy

It was 10:34 pm. "_come on!_" I thought, "_I have to wake up at 6 am!" _I had a huge math test tomorrow at school, and I needed my sleep. But of course, today HAD to be the day that we got a new foster kid. And of course she couldn't be the kind who smiled politely and did what she was told. No, SHE was the kind who came in her with an "_I hate life and you_" attitude. She was a loudmouth, headstrong, annoying little red head who couldn't keep her mouth shut. But then, just as I'm trying to fall asleep, she decides to drop the act and break down crying. All I could hear was the little kid bslling her hazel eyes out.

"Christine", I called. No answer. "Christine", I called a bit louder. I heard a sniffle followed by her answer.

"ye-yeah?"

"i-um- h-how are you? Ya'okay?" I could almost hear her embarrassment.

"oh-i-um, yeah, im good. Its just, I got allergies. Its, um like, somethings in the air"

I almost felt bad for her. But hey, she wasn't the first foster kid to have trouble adjusting. And she wasn't the kind of person that I had any sympathy for. She had gotten me in trouble twice during her 12 hours and 45 minutes here. "ah, ya, same. Pollen and stuff. Just, let me know if you need anything."

"kay"

Maybe know that she knew how audible she was, she'd shut up so I could get some sleep.

POV: Christine

I hated this. I hated this bed, these ichy sheets, this hot room, the seven other stupid kids here, and most of all my stupid new foster parents. Paul and denise. I swear, they HATE me! They yell at me for EVERYTHING! _Christine, you missed a spot on these dishes; Christine, you cant keave your shoes in the hallway; Christine, you need to help your new sisters with your group chores._ I especially hated group chores. Me and the other 5 girls here had a few chores that we divided amoung us everyday: washing the dishes, sweeping the floor, doing the laundry, and taking washing the table before and after meals. I hate housework. HATE it! I wanted one home, one mommy. That's all I'd ever wanted-a mommy. Someone who'd always be there for me. I'd never known what had happened to my real mom. All I knew is that I wanted one.

CASEYS POV

"YOUR HONOR! The defendant kidnapped, raped, and murder several little girls! The people feel remand is more than reasonable!" Casey yelled. Of all the sick perverts she'd dealt with, she just couldn't handle kidnappers. They had no right to take a child from what was sometimes the most important thing in their lives- their parents. Kidnappers always made the pain and remembrance return.

"calm down miss novak" the judge replied, "remand will be granted; the defendant has no objections, correct?"

"correct." The defense attorney replied. "we believe that mr. saunders is not only a threat to himself but to others. He's mentally unstable. That's why we're pleading guilty due to mental disease or defect."

" your honor, the defendant was well aware of the crimes he was committing!" casey yelled, boarding an inappropriate-for-the-courtroom volume.

"so does that sound like someone who's sane to you, counselor? The attorney asked?

Casey looked at the judge with a look that said "_is she kidding?"_

"I'll allow it, buts lets watch ourselves" the judge said, suspifically eyeing casey.

As court was adjourned, casey's eyes met with 's, and its sent a chill through her soul. She hated kidnapper's – they made her remember her baby. The one that was dead. The one she'd never get to know. It the person at fault- a kidnapper. Just like the one she was eye to eye with right now. It took all she had not to strangle him right then and there.

"im looking forward to this, miss novak. I heard from a couple of _friends _that you're a pretty bad-ass lawyer. Tough on crime. Especially kidnappers. Whats with that? Some story behind it?" Jeffery saunders asked.

"go to hell" casey replied, still looking him in the eyes.

"I probably will."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Ok so reviews make me really happy and happiness makes my type faster so, without further ado: chapter 2:

POV: Christine

"Christine! Do _not_ pick up that tone with me!" Denise yelled. What tone? I hate her. She's so mean.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're_ not_ my _mom_!" I yelled in her face. She deserved it . "I hate you and this house. I don't want to live here!" I was on the verge of tears.

'then you don't have to. I'll call your case worker right now if you'd like."

I was momentarily stunned that a foster parent was giving me a choice in any matter. "Really? I mean, um, yes please."

She grabbed the phone and few moments later told one of the older girls to help me gather my things. That was easy.

I was packed within 15 minutes. When I returned, mr. peters was in the living room. Apparently, he had been 4 blocks away when called.

"ready" he asked

"yeah. Thanks deni. Your alright"

I think she gave me a smile. But I couldn't tell, once her husband opened the door, I was outa there like a bat outta hell.

"Mr. Peters?" I asked

"yes"

"can I live with my real mom next"

"umm…'

"what"

"chrisy, your mom, I never met her. Your dad put you into the system. He said he had gone bankrupt."

"oh…then lets go find her."

"what?"

'lets go find my mom"

"its not that easy kiddo"

"why not?"

"well, I don't know who she is. She may not even still be alive."

"oh" I said with all hope completely drained from my face.

"burger king?"

"sure"

"Common champ. You love bk! Hey, guess what? You know the burtons? You were with them for a month, said you liked them? Well guess who said they had room for another little girl?"

"Gregory Burton?"

"Yep"

"NO!" PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE!" I yelled.

"Christine, why? What's the matter?"

"he- I HATE HIM!"

"Christine? Sweety? What happened?"

"He, he, touch me. Three times. And he took pictures of me. And he make me take baths every night. But some nights there was no water. I just had to take pictures. And then he touched me. Do I have to go back there?" I asked, in tears.

"Never again" he answered. He stopped the car and turned around and pulled down an unfamiliar road.

"where are we going?"

"Special Victims Unit"

_**POV: Casey**_

I left the interrogation room discussed. It isn't enough that a piece of scum like Philip Richards has to rape 5 women and kill 1 more, but the he friggin hits on me, right there in interrogation. Me, Elliot, him, and, to make it more awkward, Jason Whitaker, whom I had just turned down (again) yesterday. That was fun. I try and get him to tell us where he buried his last victim's body, as he points out (aloud) every point of my body. When he got a huge smirk on his face as his eyes got caught on my breasts, Elliot lost it.

"Now listen here you sick little perv, that woman your eying like a piece of meat is smarter and all around better than you'll ever be, so from now on you _**only**_ look at her eyes and refer to her as Miss Novak or ADA Novak, enough with this baby and sugar shit. Now why don't you tell us where you buried michelle parks before I put you through that freaking wall!"

"is that a threat detective" Jason asked

Elliot whipped his head around.

"Eyes on her eyes applies to you too, Mr. Whitaker."

Well now I was furiously blushing. Thanks el. Elliot stormed out of the room.

"I think we're done here" I said "let me know when you clients ready to talk"

"about our date?" Mr. Richards chimed in "whenever this gentlemen leaves I'd be more than happy to do you on the table. Actually, he doesn't even have to leave. I don't mind if you don't" he said, a sick grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You make me sick" I said as I got up and left"

"common baby! I hate to see you go but I just LOVE to watch you leave' he said with a sinister chuckle.

I found Elliot in the squad room. He was doing that thing he does when he's stressed where he puts his hands on his head and blows a huge breath out of his mouth.

"El?" I asked

"not now I just…. She could still be live case. Michelle. She could still be out there."

"El, you heard what Warner said; there was way too much blood at the scene for her to still be alive."

"I know I just… those kids. She had four freaking kids. What the hell are they gunna do? Their dads dead. They have no one. Can you imagine that? Having no one? They'll just be in the foster system until they age out. You know how old the youngest is? 18 months old. That kid, he'll never know his mom or dad. Just a new family every few months."

I slipped up. I let a tear fall from my eye. "oh chrissey"

"what?"

"huh?"

"you said something. Chris? Christy?"

"Chrissey" (btw I'm pronouncing that chris-ey) I said, almost in a whisper.

"Who's Chrissey?"

"El, theres…things…. About my life, things that you don't know. I think it's time I told you."

Elliot nodded suddenly worried for me .

Just as I opened my mouth, two people entered the squadroom. There was a man, about 42, salt and pepper hair, with a little girl. Ellliot saw her and only said "woah"

The girl had hazel eyes, pale skin, and this shade of red hair. A mix of auburn hair with red head. The only other placed I'd ever seen that color of hair was in the Novak family. Then she realized that she was just caught up in what she was thinking about telling Elliot. Nothing more than that.

"Can I help you?" Elliot asked

"hello' the man introduced himself "my name is Eric Peters. I'm a case worker. This is one of my case kids. Christine."

My mouth dropped open. I was loosing it. She was dead. Let her go.

Christen what?" I asked

"smith. We never met my daddy. He left me with mistah peetey" the girl answered.

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap.

"what is the reason for your visit?" Elliot asked

"Christine was sexually assaulted by one of her former foster fathers."

"sweety, why don't you come with me and I'll ask you a few questions."

The girl followed Elliot into an interrogation room while I stood there. Speechless.

"are you alright miss…"

"novak. What can you tell me about Christine."

"well shes a sweet-"

"about her father"

"oh. Well one day 6 years ago a guy comes to me and gives me an 8 month old right then and there. Says he can't support a kid"

"did he leave a name? number? Address?"

"no. just that the kids name was Christine."

"how old is she"

"6. Seven in two weeks."

"on January 7th."

"um…. Yeah?"

"oh my god. That's my Christine."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hello people! Or should I say hello Kiss the girl54, seeing as how you're the only one who's reviewing ;) so this chapters for you, for being so loyal. As for the others, PLEASE review, I'd write SO MUCH FASTER! But anyway, here you go, chapter 3, hope you like btw, I'll be in third person for this chapter, since I decided that this chapter would be easier to write in third person.

Elliot sat Christine in the children's interrogation room. Her eyes instantly widened.

"Whoa, I've never seen this many toys and stuff before!" Christine said.

"Yup, we've got a ton of fun stuff in here. What do you like to do for fun? Do you like to color?"

"Yeah, sometimes, I guess."

"Do you want to draw me a picture?"

"Of what?"

"How about you draw me a picture of the foster family you were with for a month around Thanksgiving of this past year? Remember, the burtons?"

The little girl instantly froze at the mention of them.

"No"

"Why not"

"I hate them "

"why?"

"they were mean to me"

"Who was mean to you Christine?"

"Mr. Burton"

"what did he do that was mean"

She mumble something inaudible.

"what" Elliot asked

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I HATE HIM!" she yelled as loud as she could. She broke down crying and ran out the door into the arms of her caseworker who had talking to Casey.

"Chrissey, baby whats wrong."

Christine sniffled "I don't want to talk right now"

"Christine, my name is Casey. I know this probably isn't a good time, but I have a question. Its not about the mean man" Casey said. Both men gave her a confused look.

"Umm, o-okay"

"Do you have a dark brown birthmark on your upper right thigh that kind of looks like a giraffe?"

The girl was stunned. " ye-yeah"

"Casey, how did you….?" Elliot asked

"She's my daughter."

The whole room fell silent. They were waiting for Casey to explain. She was waiting to find an explanation. Elliot called to a beat cop who'd dropped by to drop off a letter. The cop was told to watch Christine for a few minutes in the children's room while Elliot, Casey, and Mr. Peters spoke in captain Cragen's office. When the door was shut, Casey sat in the captain's desk while the men sat in the visitor's seats in front of the desk. Then Casey began.

"My story begins a couple of years ago. I was 22 and graduating from NYU before I went to law school. I had been dating a man named Chester Lake. He had gone to NYU with me. He was in my criminal justice class. He was going to the police academy. We were in love. More in love than I've ever been with anyone. We were engaged. We just didn't have enough money for a wedding yet. When I found out I was pregnant, the wedding got put off longer. But he was still so excited to be a father. Our little girl was born on January 7th, 2003. Christine Elizabeth Lake. She was 12 pounds eight ounces and 19 inches long. She was _the _most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

" I didn't want to put off law school, and he didn't want me to either. So he put off the academy for a while. He got a job at night to help pay the bills. Christine was, just like me. She was _the _most stubborn child you would have ever met. But she was so sweet; so loved. One day I was at the park alone with her. She was eating lunch and spilled her juice box. I bent down to clean up her mess, and when I turned around, I couldn't find her. I was in a panic. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Someone called 911 for me. I ran around trying to find her. That afternoon, I received a letter at my doorstep saying that if I didn't give 100 million dollars to an off shore account, they'd kill her. "

Casey began to try.

"I tried to think of any way to find her, or the money, or to fake a transfer. The kidnapper would call us from random throw aways. 24 hours after the kidnapping, the calls stopped. They sent us a picture of a puddle of blood. They said it was hers. She was assumed to be dead. No body was ever found. But, I mean, I think that when the kidnapper didn't have the balls to kill a baby, they gave to social services. We should do a blood test to be sure, though."

"Oh my God, Casey, I'm so sorry. I'll call Warner right away. Do you want to call Christine's father?"

"I wouldn't know how to reach him. Wh haven't talked since the…accident. He, well, he blamed me for taking my eyes off of her. All we did was fight. We just decided that going our separate ways would be best for both of us."

The room fell silent for a moment before anyone spoke up. Mr. peters finally said something.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she's your Christine. You have everything about her down to a Tee."

"can i- can I introduce myself"

"please do, she's never wanted anything more than a mommy."

Casey smiled. She wiped away her tears and smiles. Then she left the office to go meet her daughter.


End file.
